


The rest is history

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: M/M, i am writing something tho atm dw, it will be shippy soon im just gettin started, sorry for the really long wait for stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hufflepuff vs Slytherin. The House Cup final. The one everyone had been waiting for. Ross and Smith battle and plot against each other to win the match you get the idea. Original plot idea by wouldyoukawaiily on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The bet

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes i write more fics to put off writing the other fics i should be writing pls enjoy

Hufflepuff vs Slytherin. The House Cup final. The one everyone had been waiting for. The crowd watched from the stands in anticipation, some sat gripping the edges of their seats, whilst others were stood up with banners and were chanting across the pitch. Even the teachers seemed on edge, some of them joining in on the shouting. Everyone wanted Hufflepuff to win, they couldn’t take it if Slytherin won the House Cup for the 5th year running.

Alex Smith, Slytherin’s beater, had his eyes transfixed on the dark-haired boy on the opposite team, Ross Hornby. He too, was a beater, for the Hufflepuff team. Smith and Ross despised each other, and Smith had made sure he’d had a word or two with Ross before the match had started.

“We are going to fucking decimate you guys.” He spat, glaring at Ross as he emerged from the changing room, his yellow robes flapping in the wind.

“Oh yeah? You might wanna watch where you’re flying, you never know when a bludger might break your foot.” Ross retaliated, tightening the grip on his broom handle.

“Alright then, I’ll make you a bet. If I win, you have to buy me a chocolate frog.” Smith stuck out his arm for Ross to shake, his other hand holding his broom.

“Fine, but if I win _you_ buy _me_ a chocolate frog.” Ross agreed as he shook the enemy’s hand. Smith snorted at the thought of it.

“Well those chances are pretty slim, so you better get saving your coins, pretty boy.” The auburn boy winked, although it was more in mocking than in a flirty manner. That’s what he told himself anyway. Ross grimaced at Smith, in an attempt to show his disgust for the other boy, he hated him. He told himself that often, and anyone else who would listen. Although they all knew he was lying, not just to everyone - but to himself.

So Ross stood there on the grass, the thought of Smith buying him a chocolate frog whilst he gloated over winning the Quidditch match his main motive to win the game. His eyes shot daggers at the Slytherin team, but most of all, to Smith. Nobody was going to get in the way of his vision, and he knew just how to stop the other team from winning.

Bludgers.

 

 


	2. The match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins and it's pretty intense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek my writing quality has gone yay for college and hoorah for hardly any sleep

“ **3…2...1...GO!** ” Madam Hooch shouted as she blew the whistle, the most intense match of Hogwarts’ history had begun, and boy was it going to be a nasty one.

Both teams immediately kicked off from the ground, the seekers rising high above the pitch to search for the golden snitch to win the match. Smith instantly swung his bat at the bludger hurling towards him, sending it off in the direction towards Ross. Thankfully, weather conditions were good, there wasn’t a cloud in sight, so Ross managed to spot the destructive ball coming towards him.

‘ _So that’s how you want to play it._ ’ Ross thought to himself, clearly annoyed Smith had exactly the same plan as he did. Gathering all his strength, he hit the bludger back towards Smith twice as hard, dodging in between other players as the quaffle was passed back and forth along the pitch. Somewhere in the distance he heard the referee announce that they were losing to Slytherin 30 - 0.

Smith’s green robes whipped in the wind behind him, his eyes solely focussed on hitting the bludger to knock Ross out so his team could win the game. He wanted his chocolate frog. He wouldn’t mind seeing Ross in a bed either. The hospital bed that is. Definitely the hospital bed, not his.

Just as the Hufflepuff and Slytherin seekers dived towards the ground, obviously having spotted the snitch, Ross spotted the bludger come flying towards him, causing him to do a complete turn on his broom, his robes falling over his eyes as he turned himself upright. Ross leaned forwards on his broom so he could lure the bludger back to Smith.

“Alright there, pretty boy? Might wanna get your coins out! Our seeker’s chasing the snitch!” Smith shouted at him, his arm pointing at the green and yellow blur down at the pitch below him.

When Ross saw the bludger coming back towards him, he took his only chance. He whacked the bludger at Smith, hearing the terrific crunch of bones as his ankle was shattered. The last thing Smith remembered was excruciating pain shooting up from his foot, before he fell off his broom and everything went black before he even hit the ground.

* * *

 

Smith woke up lying in the hospital bed, his eyes blinking open slowly. Everything was so blurry and he ached all over, worst of all - he couldn’t move his foot at all without pain shooting up through his whole body. He sat up in bed and craned his neck to get a better view, but Madam Pomfrey came rushing past, ushering him to get some bed rest.

“You have a visitor by the way.” She informed him, organizing his bedside table so he could reach his drink easily. “He’s been asking for you ever since you got in here.” And with that, she promptly left him and let the visitor in.

“Hullo.” Ross greeted Smith, slowly walking up to the bed.

“What are you doing here? _Come to gloat?_ ” Smith folded his arms over his chest as he huffed, the two just standing there in silence before he spoke again. “Who won?”

“We did.” Ross answered, before continuing. “I haven’t come to gloat, I’ve come to apologise… I’m sorry about your ankle, how bad is it?”

Smith winced as he moved slightly as he tried to sit up, but the headboard was uncomfortable against his back. He tried to move some of the pillows, but with his foot in a splint, it was pretty hard.

“Let me help you with that, it’s the _least_ I could do after all of this.” Ross offered, immediately tucking the pillows behind Smith’s back so he could sit up properly.

“My coins are in my bag in my dorm. When I’m out of here I’ll get your chocolate frog. I don’t back down on my deals.” Responded Smith, Ross bringing up his hand to stop him.

“I don’t want your chocolate frog, I just wanted to know how I could apologise to you, that’s all. I feel pretty bad about your ankle.”

Smith contemplated this for a moment, before raising his eyebrows in question.

“Why do you want to be nice to me all of a sudden? You can’t stand me, and I can’t stand you. End of story. Is this some sort of joke?” He sneered, suddenly realising this whole thing was some sort of prank that he’d never hear the end of.

“No! It’s not a joke… I just want to make it up to you…” Ross trailed off, taking a few steps away from Smith’s bed. Smith thought about this as well for a few minutes, whilst Ross was biting his lip with concentration.

“Ok, fine then, as a sorry present, how about I get a kiss from your pretty face because you’re just as sweet as chocolate.” He chuckled, raising his eyebrows at the dark-haired boy in question.

Ross was slightly taken aback, he wasn’t sure what to do. What if they were caught by someone? He didn’t want the whole school to know. Or maybe Smith was joking and was trying to catch him out.

“Are- are you being serious?”

Smith paused for a moment before answering with a whisper.

“Yes.”

 


End file.
